The little gamin
by le miserable whovian
Summary: Gavroche is a small poor gamin treated horribly by his father. But there is one person in his life that loves him... Rated T for possible language in the future
1. Look down

**Hi everyone! This is my very first fan fic and I'm super nervous. FYI I am a dr. who fan as well as les mis fan soooo yeah. Pleas tell me if there's anything I can do to make this stuff better. Here we go!**

* * *

Gavroche Shivered as he hurried outside into the cold winter air. He tried to stay as warm as possible in the thin shirt and pants he had. Suddenly Gavroche saw a large crowd and he smiled. It would be easy to pickpocket today. He hurried along and stopped when he noticed that the people were dressed very similar to him. He sighed as his shoulders fell. _Beggars_. He thought. He couldn't steal from them, they were as poor as he was. Sighing, he walked away when suddenly he caught sight of a carriage. He wanted a closer look and hurried up to the elephant head and looked around and smiled. The people were so squished together that the carriage had no way to get through, but that's not what was making him smile. What was making him smile was that the people were singing. He quickly climbed down his ladder and hurried towards the crowd. Ducking here, and jumping there, the gamin quickly made it to the carriage and began to sing along with the beggars.

"Ow do you do? My name's Gavroche.  
These are my people. Here's my patch.  
Not much to look at, nothing posh  
Nothing that you'd call up to scratch.  
This is my school, my high society  
Here in the slums of Saint Michele  
We live on crumbs of humble piety  
Tough on the teeth, but what the hell!  
Think you're poor?  
Think you're free?  
Follow me! Follow me!"

As he paused for a moment, gavroche caught sight of yet another carridge and quickly scurried down his ladder and rushed off to the carridge. In just enough time, he hoped on and He began to sing again.

"There was a time we killed the King  
We tried to change the world too fast  
Now we have got another King  
He's no better than the last

This is the land the fought for liberty  
Now when we fight, we fight for bread  
Here is the thing about equality  
Everyone's equal when they're dead  
Take your place!  
Take your chance!  
Vive la France! Vive la France!"

As he finished, Gavroche suddenly noticed that someone was in front of him allowing him to jump on his back. _Coufeyrac _He immediately was on his back and laughing and singing.

But as Gavroche was put down he was horrified to see his father looking straight at him. _Oh no. _Was the only thing Gavroche could process. He tried his best to stay hidden in the crowd but it quickly died as soldiers appeared and pushed the beggars back. Even Coufeyrac was out of sight.

Finaly, Gavroche found himself left behind from the crowd and his father was gone too. He quickly started his way home praying his father would still be out...


	2. Chapter 2AN

A/N

Omygoodness! My first review! Im so happy! HUGE Thanks to xlightmycandlex. The next chapter will be for you. Hopefully it will be out quickly tomorrow! R&R


	3. Awaiting punishment

**Hi guys! Im so happy about my reviews, (even though I only have 2). Anyway. I'll try to uodate again later today. Also, I may not be updating in the next 3 days starting tomorrow due to dang finals ;P. Sorry. I know I just started this thing and now I may not update for a while. But don't worry I've got a special way to make it up to ya'll. You'll find out about that on saturday. ;) So, on with the story WARNING: violence ahead**

* * *

Gavroche stared at the door in front of him. He was absolutely terrified to go in, but if he didn't his punishment would be much worse tomorrow. Finally, he pushed the door open to his "home". Everything seemed the same, but as he took his first step inside, out of nowhere a hand came and clocked him in the face. Gavroche fell back and looked around and quickly sawhis father, with a horrible face full of anger.

"P-papa." The samll boy started while trying to back up.

"I-I'm sorry I did'nt mean t-" Before Gavroche could finish, his father grabbed him by the shirt and punched Gavroche in the stomach. The small boy imeadantly saw stars and felt dissy.

"Oh, So you're sorry, are ya boy?" Therdanier shouted, while punching Gavroche again.

"Do you realize how much money you could've gotten today?!" he screamed

Before gavroche had a chance to answer, he flung his "son" onto the ground.

"I'll teach ya to disobey me!"

Therdanier grabbed a wine bottle and shatterd it over his son's head. Gavriche could'nt help it as he let out a yelp.

"Papa please!"

"shut up boy!"

Therdanier began to beat Gavroche over and over again, all the while Gavroche was sobbing and begging. Finally, Therdanier became so enraged that he practically threw his son into the few hot burning coals they had as their excuse of a fireplace. They immediantly burned his skin and he scrambled out of the coals.

"Now clean up around here and Do it quickly! When I come down, this place better look spotless!" Therdanier screeched as he trudged upstairs.

Gavroche did his best to tidy up the place, but his cuts, bruises and now burns were killing him. While he worked as hard and fast as he could, all to soon his father came downstairs.

"This place looks no different! What've you been doing?!" Therdanier yelled

"I- I um"

"that's it! tomorrow you'd better make up the lost money to me. If not, tomorrow will be far worse"

Gavroche sighed as he leaned against the wall, praying that the pain would stop and he could just fall a sleep...

* * *

**yaaaaay another chapter, and its a little longer, so double yay. I will hopefully update lunch so, yeah. Oh, and happy 8 days till Christmas! XD yay **


	4. The robbery

Hey guys! So here's what I've decided, I'll give you what I have done now, and then from now on, know that I'll be more likely to update if I get reviews. Or a like? Maybe even a follow? Anyway, this doesn't mean I'll stop updating, its just that I'm more exited to update if I have reviews so yea. On a happier note, I already have 90 views! Woohoo! So, here's chapter 4! BTW I think I'm gona pretend that Gavroche is an only child, besides Azelma, but he hardly sees her. I (sadly) don't own any of these characters. Les Miseralbes gets all credit.

* * *

Gavroche looked around with big eyes looking for any soldiers or police. He had to make sure he didn't mess up this time, or by the end of the night, he might be dead. He shifted and tried to ignore the bruises that grew overnight. His head was constantly moving back and forth scanning the area when he jumped at his father's voice.

"Gavroche!"

He quickly looked at his father and listened for every detail.

"Do NOT let any guards catch us, if you see police, come get one of us." He instructed

"Yes papa"

With That, his father started the act on the mayor.

Please m'sieur, come this way  
Here's a child that ain't eaten today.  
Save a life, spare a sou  
God rewards all the good that you do.

But before his father could finish, Madame Therdanier quickly noticed the man as someone they had met long ago.

Wait a bit. Know that face.  
Ain't the world a remarkable place?

Then as quickly as his wife had realized it, Therdanier recognized the man

Men like me don't forget  
you're the bastard that borrowed Collette!

Gavroche had never met the man, but he knew that he had taken Cossette, who was apparently the servant girl. But when he was born, he had taken her place. Now, he saw the young woman's eyes and they sparkled with kindness and love. Oh how he wished that the man would take him too. Gavroche could've sworn the man was thinking of this until he suddenly caught sight of an inspector. Fast as he could, he screamed it to his father, who was busy trying to take the Mayor.

"It's the police! Disappear!  
Run for it! It's Javert!"

But his father wasn't listening, he was too busy trying to get the Mayor and the girl. And soon enough, the police got to them and the mayor and girl hurried off.

Meanwhile, the Police got busy doing his job.

Another brawl in the square  
Another stink in the air!  
Was there a witness to this?

Well let him speak to Javert

As he spoke, he lifted Gavroche roughly, causing the boy to wince at his bruises and burns. But he quickly put Gavroche down again and walked over to his parents. The police spoke for a while longer and when he was done he slyly walked out of the square, meanwhile Gavroche saw the death glare in his father's eyes. He could only pray his father wouldn't kill him later…..

* * *

Lol I just realized that im always leaving ya'll on a cliff. Oh well, R&R


	5. Not enough

**YAY a third review! Geeze not even 24 hours and this thing has already got 103 viewers. AWESOME. Keep it up. also, MY FIRST FOLLOWER! YAAAAY thank you so much remember i may not update for a while! All cred goes to les mis. I do not own any of these charecters. this chapter is for Sophie capulet. **

* * *

_meanwhile, Gavroche saw the death glare in his father's eyes. He could only hope his father wouldn't kill him later..._

Gavroche couldn't decide weather he should run away or apologize, but his father decided it for him as he rushed towards his cowering son.

"Listen 'ere ya worthless piece o' scum! You'd better show up at the house tomorrow morning with the most money you've ever had. Or like me AND your mother, you'll wish you were never born."

With that, the con turned and stormed off,leaving his son deserted and afraid. How would he get so much? He was lucky the time he got 20 Euro in one day! A lady had given it to him, and he never saw her after that. He sighed and trudged off, he was already tire, cold and starving. When was the last time he ate? _2 days ago? 3 days_ ago? Finally he remembers that he'd eaten a stale piece of bread about 3 days ago. Finally, the shivering, shaking boy hurried off to collect as much money as possible.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Later on that day, Gavroche had collected 8 euro. He sighed, this would never work, it was getting late and people were going home, and he never thought he could be so hungry.

He took another step forward when suddenly he heard the all to familiar sound of his father's voice.

"Got my money, boy?"

"I 'ave eight E-euro papa. I'm still getting the rest."

"Only eight? I'VE HAD ENOUGH! YOU'VE ALWAYS BEEN SO USELESS!"

With that, Therdanier pulled a stick from the side of the alley and hit Gavroche over and over, until all he could se was spots. Old bruises were hit, cuts were bleeding, and the burns from the day before were hurting more than ever. Therdanier then pulled a knife out from behind him.

"N-no, Papa please!"

Gavroche's please fell on deaf ears as his father cut his deep into his shoulder and slashed his arm several times. Finally, hi threw his son down to the ground and left him there, freezing, bleeding and sobbing. The last thing Gavroche saw was a group of men hurrying towards him…

* * *

**OOH another cliff. I'm so mean. I'm pretty sure y'all will know who the group of men are. So yeah, Don't expect another update till Friday, I MAY get another chapter later 2day but probably not. Until then...**


	6. Finding Gavroche

**YEEESSSSS MIDTERMS ARE ****OVEEEER! ****Oh my goodness I'm so happy that it's all done. So yeah, Sorry I havent been updating, but you will get a surprise tomorrow, so yeah, CHAPTER 6!**

* * *

It was a bitterly cold night that yet another Revolution meeting was scheduled, and all the men were already fairly tired from the riot earlier. But, nonetheless, they all knew it was important, so at 7:47 that night, Enjloras was the first to arrive and immediately started making notes for the meeting. Feully entered after a while, followed by Bossuet and Jolly. The four of them sat and drank while waiting for the others**. **One by one they all arrived, all but Courfeyrac. Finally, after half an hour, the young man came running into the cafe. They all quickly noticed the absence of a short blond child at their friend's side when he spoke up.

"Gavroche is gone."

Enjloras immediately stood up

"Gone? What do you mean gone? Where was he?"

"I don't know, he told me to meet him at the elefant tonight and i waited for half an hour, but he never showed."

Worried whispers were passed around quickly

"We have to find him!"

"Where could he be?"

"Have you seen him?"

"I hope he's alright..."

"OKAY!"

Enjloras finally quieted them.

"We need to go out looking for him, hopefully he just forgot about it."

Courfeyrac knew better: "Enjloras, he never forgets."

"I know." he said. Turning to the others he spoke "Alright! Let's go!"

and they all hurried off to find the smallest of the Amis...

* * *

**I'm honestly temped to leave you with a cliff... hmmm nah, I owe ya'll for not updating in a while.**

* * *

They'd been searching for hours and still saw no sign of Gavroche. They were about to give up when suddenly a yell was heard. They all quieted and listened... Then another sound was heard, not angry like the one before, but a cry, almost a scream. They all knew who it was and took off running in the direction of the cry. They were getting closer when suddenly there was a horrid Scream that could only come from their little friend. They were all white faced and they stopped for a short second, but they immediately continued. Finally they turned a corner found their sweet little friend half conscious and bleeding quickly. They all ran towards him just as he fell over, but Enjloras ran after the man that had the knife in his hand.

"Joly, is he alive, please say he is!"

They all watched in suspense as the young medic gently turned the boy over and felt for a pulse.

"He's breathing, but barely, we've got to get him to the cafe, we stay there a lot, and i have my bag there."

"I'll carry him." Courfeyrac volunteered. They all backed away and watched as their friend picked up his most treasured thing in the world, and cradle the small boy.

* * *

**Lol I'm so mean to ya'll. But I gota do stuff, so yeah byeeeee.**


	7. Waiting

**OMYGOSH! I'm sooooo sorry I did'nt update, long story short, on the way to colorado my family and i got stuck in traffic for 7 HOURS! Literally we didn't move 5 yards in that time. no joke. Anyway, I hope ya'll like this chapter sooooo...**

* * *

At the cafe, Joly had busied himself in trying to fix up Gavroche. The problem was, where did he start? The boy had so many cuts and bruises that there was less room on his skin that didn't have wounds. He finally decided his shoulder needed the first look at.

"OK, some of you help me get his shirt off, and Marius, get some blankets and a bed ready for him please"

While Marius ran off to make up a bed, Courfeyrac and Enjloras lifted the small boy up and slid his tattered shirt  
Over his head.

Courfeyrac gasped when he saw the boys back and shoulder. Numerous cuts and bruises covers his chest and back, and a deep cut sunk into his shoulder.

Joly took no time in gently rinsing the blood away from Gavroche's shoulder, praying the boy would be alright.

As he had bandaged Gavroche's chest and shoulder, Joly noticed that the boy had a broken rib, gently prodding the others, he realized he actually had 3 broken ribs. He sighed and finished bandaging his chest.

He was about to look at the boy's possibly broken foot when he realized that Gavroche's ribs may not have been the only thing that were broken. Steadying his shaking hands, he felt Gavroche's arm and was great full when he realized that his elbow was only out of place.

He positioned Gavroche's arm and thought, how could he have missed this? Probably from the rush of finding him, but he didn't need to worry about that now, he popped the boys arm back in place. He stared at Gavroche's face, expecting a wince, a frown, something. But the boy slumbered on.

It turned out that Gavroche's foot had been broken, but not too badly. The boy was still unconscious when courfeyrac carried him to a room in the cafe and gently laid him on the bed. The Amis followed, wanting to be there when Gavroche woke, they all stood in silence and tension waiting.

Suddenly, Jehan noticed the absence of a different Amis.

"Hey. Where's Enjolras?"...

* * *

**Don't flip, I'm about to post another chapter in like, 2 minutes. Geez, I'm really beating Gav up here aren't I?**


	8. Waking up

**Still don't own Les Mis... :( Warning: FLUFF AHEAD!**

* * *

Everyone sat in chairs and stood around Gavroche's bed. Courfeyrac sat on a Chair right next to Gavroches head and held his little hand in his own. Enjolras hadn't shown up for an hour and everyone was getting nervous about where he could be.

"Did anyone see where he went?" Boussete asked

Then, as if on cue, Enjolras pushed the door open, exhausted and face angry.

"Enjolras!" Marius whispers, as to not wake Gavroche.

"What happened?"

"Tried to follow Gav's father."

"His father? Why"

"He's the one that did this."

The Amis stood in shock. They knew the boys father was cruel to him, but how could he do this to his son?

No one knew what to say, so they sat in silence when Gavroche suddenly stirred. They all stared at the boy as his eyes fluttered open and and he looked around, trying to put everything together.

"Whhha-" Gavroche tried to sit up, but Courfeyrac and half the Amis gently pressed him back down into the bed.

"Ssshhh Mon petite. You're alright, your alright." Courfeyrac whispered kind words into the gaming ears.

Although Courfeyrac comforted Gavroche, the boy still was worried.

"Wha 'append?" He said. But as soon as he had spoken, he regretted it. His lip was split and just talking had him out of breath and dizzy.

Again, Courfeyrac gently hushed Gavroche as the boy started to cry.

"Fey, I- I was so scared. I thought 'e was gonna-" Gavroche was cut off by his own sobs. He was crying for several reasons, first off, he was hurt. Every muscle, every bone was screaming at him in agony despite the soft sheets and fluffy bed. But he was also scared, he was terrified that his father would come to finish him off. Or worse, hurt the Amis. He was so cold, scared and exhausted and he finally simply collapsed into his friends arms, still shaking with sobs.

"Shhhhh Roche, it's alright, your safe. No one is going to hurt you."

The rest of the Amis stood in shock. This was Gavroche, always so happy and singing with that sweet yet strong and determined smile on his face. He was always great full and happy, Even though he was so skinny, and hurt all the time. He was so happy all the time when in reality, he should be the most miserable out of them all.

Marius slipped out of the room, grabbing Enjloras as he did.

Gavroche still lay limp in Courferyac's arms, his sobs died down to sniffles and silent tears running down his face, his fatherly figure stroking his blond hair. That's when Courfeyrac noticed how hot Gavroche's forehead was...

* * *

**Dang I'm mean to y'all. Sorry, but I'm sick and I'm literally shaking from the medicine I just took; its hard to even type. Don't fell bad 4 me though, this happened last year sooo yeah. LOVE Y'ALL R&R**


	9. Fever

**Don't kill me, I know this is overdue, but the website is boing mean to me. A while bak I could'nt even log in. Now, whenever I click on "THe little gamin" it takes me to an error page. Anyway sorry about the wait. Here's chapter 9**

* * *

"Joly, come here I think Gav has a fever."

As soon as Joly felt Gavroche's forehead, he wasted no time in sending Bossuet off to get some snow and cloths. Then Gavroche's small voice, still shaking with fear slipped into the silence.

"I'm tired 'fey." Courfeyrac stood and gently laid Gavroche back onto the bed.

"Then rest mon petit, you'll be alright." Trusting the man who loved him the most in his life, Gavroche allowed his eyelids to slide shut.

Joly placed a cloth with snow wrapped in it on the boy's forehead and hoped it would help. All they could then was wait again. Most of the boys ended up going downstairs, leaving only Courfeyrac and Joly in the room.

"Joly, is he going to be alright?"

"I'm not sure, but all I know is that we need to make sure his fever stays under control, other than that, give him soup when he's awake, make sure he doesn't move too much."

Courfeyrac nodded and turned back to Gavroche's still form in the bed.

* * *

"What was that for?" Enjloras asked Marius after they were out of the room.

"You said Gav's _father_ did this to him? Why would he?"

"Marius, the Terdaniers don't care about their children."

"Still how can someone do this to a child?"

"I don't know."

"Well I'll tell you what _I _know, that man is going to regret what he's done

* * *

**OK, it was short, so I'll try to make sure I update tomorrow. LOVE Y"ALL R&R**


End file.
